The Surface
"The Sun is dangerous to Neath-dwellers like your crew, but the Surface has its temptations." The Surface is the blanket term for the lands above the Neath, bathed in the life-giving and life-taking light of the Sun.__forcetoc__ Nostalgic "The trees are the dusty green of old jade: the hills, tawny as a lion. You are pale as milk, all of you. The crew splash in the canal, whenever they can, to cool themselves after the heat of the sun. "It's not right up here," your bo'sun confides. "I keep thinking I'm going to fall off up, like. But it calms the heart to look at, don't it?"" The two primary connections between the Surface and the Neath are the Travertine Spiral and the Cumaean Canal. Traveling to the Surface can be profitable, but it is also extremely dangerous, as exposure to sunlight can be a death sentence for denizens of the Neath. Zailors who travel to the Surface often engage in the highly illegal sunlight trade, where they fill mysterious Mirrorcatch Boxes with captured sunlight, and sell them to those who can afford such a luxury. Quite a few citizens of the Neath miss sunlight, even if they won't openly admit it, and peddlers of sunlight can turn in huge profits, but they also have a bad habit of succumbing to their own product. Neathy citizens struck by nostalgia for the Surface may also indulge in Surface-inspired dinners, or may import food from the Surface for an extremely high price. They may also import Surface-grown flowers, but these wither quickly, unless they're properly embalmed beforehand. The Canal and Beyond "Here, the dark waters run down from the surface, from a brighter sea..." The Cumaean Canal Staging Area is a true marvel of engineering that allows for easy passage between the Neath and the Surface. While it is a hotbed for the Great Game, it's also surprisingly well-maintained and efficient; the governments of the Surface ensure it remains so. Apparently, the Cumaean Canal proper was dug by the mysterious Stone Pigs. The Canal leads to Lake Avernus, a lake in southern Italy that the Romans believed to be the entrance to Hades. Naples "Even by night, the Port of Naples is alive with shouts and laughter and work-songs, the roar of engines. Brick warehouses loom over the moon-dazzled bay. By day, you try to stay below decks. The sun hits like a hammer, and the wind always seems to come straight from the struggling sewers of the slums." Down the Tyrrhenian coast lies the city of Naples, Italy, a loud, busy, and very foreign port that's positively alive with activity and opportunities. While a grizzled zailor may feel out of place, the port is brimming with different ways to satisfy the urges of the flesh. The food of the Neath is completely outclassed by the delicacies of Naples, but fuel can be much harder to come by, this far from Hell. Naples and the Neath have a tenuous relationship with each other, admittedly. Due to the power of sunlight, almost all of the Neath's fantastic delights crumble into nothing when they reach the Surface, causing tales of the Neath to be simply unbelievable. Furthermore, even the most grizzled zailor only has minimal knowledge of the seas sailed by Surface sailors, so they're often ill-prepared for Surface weather and the ocean's waves. On the bright side, however, Darkdrop coffee is beloved on the Surface. Vienna "The capital of the Dual Monarchy has seen better days. The palaces still glitter, but the mood is uneasy." "Recall that place of white and black, so cold after its season of heat." Vienna, the capital of Austria, is on the verge of revolution. While it is a dangerous and hostile environment, brimming with political instability, Vienna is also a great place to unload caches of coffee. Vienna is also home to an ongoing conflict between the Revolutionaries (yes, this same bunch) and counterrevolutionaries. The Fidgety Agitator is an individual who conducts business with the Calendar Council, often delivering supplies to progress the Liberation of Night. He's opposed by an individual known as the Gentleman of the Bureau, also called the Old Man, who fiercely works against the anarchists at all costs. The Old Man is also a powerful chessmaster, though he too operates in fear of the Great Powers. There are hints that Vienna may be the location of the mysterious woods in winter, the proving ground for spies of the Great Game. ""But he's a man, just as I am. I last saw him in the woods one winter – surrounded by black bark and white snow. It was Vienna, long ago. I proved myself there, and..." He furrows his brow, and his head droops forward. "The woods in winter. It happened before me. It happened after. I passed my trial, and came to London."" The Garden Embassy "You are invited to the grand opening of the Garden Embassy. The embassy will represent the interests of a number of Her Enduring Majesty's colonies. A ball is to be held to celebrate the occasion. The invitation is signed by the Decorated Ambassador herself." "My father and his counterparts have an important decision to make. Should they remain a part of the commonwealth? Or should they strike out on their own?" Despite Fallen London being, well, fallen, the capital of Britain still has some sway over its Empire. In order to easily facilitate relations, several colonies of the commonwealth came together and set up the magnificent Garden Embassy in Veilgarden. The Embassy has been lavishly decorated with Surface flowers, and as one might expect, this attracts a fair share of the local fauna. "The bird clucks happily as you scatter crumbs. ... "From that new Embassy they're setting up in Veilgarden. They've got flowers and everything! It ain't natural." " A grand ball was held to celebrate its opening, and several notable figures, such as Sinning Jenny "Sinning Jenny is nursing a drink, apparently content merely to observe the other guests." and the Dark-Spectacled Admiral, "The Dark-Spectacled Admiral holds court, surrounded by various immaculately suited underlings." attended. The party was hosted by the Decorated Ambassador, an observant and well-connected lady who discreetly sought information on Fallen London's state of affairs. "I need someone to show me what London is really like. Someone discreet." Before London fell, there was an uprising of miners in the colonies (most likely based on the real-life Eureka Rebellion), and whispers of insurrection began to spread. "Before London fell there was an uprising of miners in the colonies. ... Since then, the insurrectionists have made a lot of friends." The Ambassador's father is one of these colonies' many governors, so it came down to the Decorated Ambassador to influence whether the colonies would remain part of the Empire or gradually break away. "The governments of the colonies I represent are looking to the future. There are plans to federate. My father is a new governor, hence my role here." References Category:Places Category:Other Places Category:Formatted Category:Cited Category:Places Category:Other Places